1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ceiling fan blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A convention ceiling fan generally includes a motor 1, a plurality of blades 2 and a plurality of blade holders 3 that are secured on the rotary shaft of the motor 1 for firmly combining the blades 2 and the motor 1 together. However, during assembly of the conventional ceiling fan, at least one locking member 4 must be used for fixing the blade 2 and the blade holder 3 together. After being locked, the locking member 4 will be exposed to the downward obverse side of the blade 2 to spoil the pretty external looks of the conventional ceiling fan. Therefore, the defect of external looks of the conventional ceiling fan has to be improved.
Adhering to the spirit of endeavoring to do everything better and having much experience in researching and manufacturing all sorts of ceiling fans and related parts, the inventor of this invention offers a newly-designed ceiling fan blade for ameliorating the conventional ceiling fan.